


Some Other Way To Go

by periferal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, Fix-It, Gen, Season/Series 03, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal
Summary: A short one shot detailing an alternate end to that fight on the rooftop, had Emerald turned.Written some time last year while I was still dealing with certain... losses.





	Some Other Way To Go

Cinder couldn’t help but smile as she drew her last arrow back, aiming true at the Nikos girl’s heart. She was the only one of the brats who was truly a threat to her, and she would soon be dead. 

The Nikos girl stared defiantly at her, refusing to beg to her life. Good. It would be pathetic for such a strong opponent to suddenly change at this moment of truth, although it would be far from surprising. 

Cinder loosed her arrow. It flew perfectly, striking the Nikos girl in the heart. She was meant to fall to dust, her very aura dispersed. Instead, to Cinder’s horror, the girl shattered in an all too familiar way.

“Roman’s little brat?” she asked, feeling her satisfied calm give way to rage. “That’s not possible!”

“I saw what happened to Torchwick,” she heard. “You don't really care about us at all, do you?” It was Emerald, not Neo, glaring at her from across the rooftop. 

“You don't want to do this,” Cinder called to her. She had been too lenient on the thief, Cinder realized. She ought to have known that there was nothing more to her than betrayal. “I've been nothing but good to you, Emerald, I've given you shelter--”

“I thought you'd known this about me all along, Cinder,” Emerald said. She looked almost sad. “I always pick the side on which I'm guaranteed to come out alive.”

At those words, Cinder felt something push through the center of her chest, fast enough that the maiden’s gift could not overcome her distraction at seeing Emerald. “No!” she screamed, even as pain radiated out from the point where she had been stabbed. She recognized the Nikos girl’s broken weapon. “No, not after--” she felt herself slump down, her bow dissipating. There was now a bloody hole in her chest.

The maiden’s gift, she must call on it. She sought the place where it had taken up residence, letting out a frustrated scream when she found nothing. “How?” 

“You don’t need to know.” The Nikos girl for real this time. “Good night, Cinder.”

Pain, then nothing else. 


End file.
